The Falls
by Newboy7
Summary: 10 years after Wierdmaggedon. Based off the future creations of the You Tuber Lewtoons. Greater mysteries now lie outside Gravity Falls. Please leave reviews and comments, constructive criticism is very helpful.
1. The Talk

Freezing. One word to describe every sensation within his body, but when you've seen so much of the world; sub-zero temperatures on the side of a steep mountain just seem like a distraction. They had both managed to climb the mountain within 5 hours which was a surprising feat for the both of them, especially Pacifica. He was proud of her in a way if it hadn't been for the constant complaints of her hair being ruined, but they had made it against all odds.

The sinister yet tranquil cave stood before them, a stark contrast the blinding snow of the Alps. As they entered a sense of warmth hit them as they entered, he carefully removed a machine with a spinning dish from his satchel. 'Well Pines, you dragged me all the way up here. What are we looking for exactly?'

'Honestly, I have no idea.' Pacifica glared intensely at him whilst throwing her arms hysterically in the air. 'What the heck was the point of coming up here in the first place!?'

Pulling out a flashing device and shaking it with a rather frustrated demeanour he simply shrugged, 'I got some strange readings princess, thought we could check them out, unless you'd rather go back…', speaking with an expected tone he tilted his head and marched forward in confidence.

Glancing back at the now recent snow storm brewing outside the confines of the cave, Pacifica sighed in defeat. 'Lead the way… Nerd'.

As they ventured further into the cave they began to remove their coats as the heat became more intense as if they were nearing some great industrial machine churning out more heat than physically possible. 'Hey Dips you got a torch in that bottomless pack of yours'

He began ruffling through his satchel, 'Yeah should have one somewhere… aha! Got it', he threw it so hard that Pacifica squealed and jumped out of the way in surprise. A loud smash echoed through the cavern.

'Oh my god…', Pacifica cringed in expectation of fury, Dipper loved that torch to death, it was one of the last things his great uncle had given to him. What happened next surprised her the most, he began smirk, which then turned into a snigger and eventually he was laughing.

Pacifica gave him a confused and astounded glance 'I've finally turned you loopy, haven't I'. Wiping away the tears Dipper whistled and started giggling again. 'That was the worst attempt at a catch I have ever seen…' Pacifica flushed bright red, opening and closing he mouth in hopes a retort would emerge but alas she ceased to reply. Instead choosing to punch him in the arm, hard. Completely knocking him over, but her attempts quite him were hopeless and eventually he calmed down.

Trying pointlessly to look mature he spoke, 'Right better get moving, we've already wasted enough time with you bad catching' glancing at her with a smug look.

'I hate you so much right now', burning holes in the back of his cute head as he began walking forwards again. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket she switched on her torch. 'It'll have to do… for now' sighing she continued forward the eerie light illuminating the cave.

About half an hour had passed since the… incident. 'So, what are these weird readings anyway?', staring into the empty expanse known as the ceiling, with razor sharp stalactites pointing in strange directions, the only indication that the ceiling was there.

Waving his hand casually, he turned his head to Pacifica 'Satellites detected a significant heat spike in this area, strange considering that temperature outside indicated sub-zero, don't ya think'.

Pacifica shrugged her vest off and added it to the ever growing pile of clothes in her rucksack. 'Yeah I can see why, god it's like a sauna in here', tying her hair into a ponytail to keep it from sticking to her back since she was already sweating from the ever growing heat of the cave.

Dipper chuckled lightly at her comment, 'Of course, the first thing that comes to your mind is spa treatment.' Wiggling his nails in the air as if he was showing off a new nail varnish, 'They do great treatments here, you know.'

Puffing, she caught up with Dipper and shoved her phone in his face, 'At least I don't hack into my boyfriends and the government equipment'. Flipping her ponytail sharply like a whip that caught Dipper in the face with a satisfied crack and striding away victorious, like a Northwest should.

Leaving behind a satisfying a red mark on his face, Dipper groaned with deep frustration as he raced after her, 'This again, it was only for like two seconds!' Waving his arms in the air in an exasperated motion.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at the lack of concern for his professional reputation, 'We had to burn our equipment so they wouldn't trace you.' Dipper slowly dragged his hand down his face as if the memory was pure brought him pure frustration 'I was only trying to disassociate you from my records so you wouldn't become a fugitive as well… and it worked! So… so…'

'So can it Pines, you still owe me a phone', she swivelled away on the back of her heel in mock frustration, Dipper stuck out his tongue at her.

Suddenly, Bright flashes sparked from the machine and all buttons began to flash red, abruptly ending the bickering as the little dish began to spin faster and faster until flew off in the other direction. Pouting Dipper whispered in remorse, 'Not the little dish, I loved the little dish'. (Author's note: For all you Doctor Who fans out there)

Pacifica rolled her eyes and bumped him in the shoulder, 'enough sad, depressed face what does it mean genius.' Dipper leaned back and sucked in the warm air through his teeth sharply 'It's overloaded, we must be getting closer. To whatever lies within', Dipper made a deep emotional face at the dark abyss that lay before them.

Pacifica glanced away from the darkness and its unnerving quality and instead settled on the wall next to them, Dipper continued to look ahead. 'I have a gut feeling said thing is bad yes.' Dipper nodded momentarily as if he was in a trance with deep damp darkness of the cave and how he was assessing every detail.

It gave Pacifica the time to admire Dipper, she never really got the chance anymore, they had been on so many adventures together and yet dating him had seemed like the best experience to come out of it. ' _Just look at that jawline, would like to sink my teeth into that, mmhh'_ , alas all good admiring must come to an end.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face and awoke him from his dream like state. 'Yo, Pines you wanna share what ya know or what'. Dipper jumped abruptly and flushed, straightening himself out he went into professional teacher mode. 'I've asked Candy to go over government records and see if any of the information relates to past entries'

Pacifica snorted and began to walk again, reminiscing of Dipper's past mistakes, 'Well, at least you had the decency to ask this time'. Dipper looked on in shocked expression, 'She was authorised to kill me for hacking into the FBI last time, I had no other choice' hoping his reasonable defiance would stop another talk of his past incidents.

Of course the Northwest went on unaltered by his excuses, 'And… there goes all the decency, can't believe Grenda actually ordered the shoot to kill on you.' Laughing at the ridiculousness that one of Mabel's oldest friends would have a grudge on her brother.

Dipper glanced away in embarrassment, 'We're not exactly on good terms, I did eat her chocolate pudding in the Oval Office. She has quite the temper for the President of America, kinda worrying since she controls the big red button for NATO with an itchy finger'. Pacifica laughed at the image of an angry Grenda starting World War 3 and probably dominating it.

She glanced at her still awkward boyfriend, 'Remind me why I stick around with you?' Dipper smiled and started posing in a smug posture, 'Is it because I'm dashing, adventurous, and clever?'

Pacifica sniggered at the terrible acting displayed in front of her, 'That's what I want to believe'. Before Dipper could retort with some banterous comeback about how posh she was, his phone abruptly rang with the latest hits from the recently re-joined band BABBA.

His eyes stretched so wide that it looked as if they would come loose at some point, Dipper went as white as a sheet and continued to stare at the ground as he growled, 'Not one word…'. Oh no, the words that echoed through Dipper's mind repeatedly as the smile that spread across her face was so constraint from holding back her laughter… until she burst out giggling uncontrollably, so much that it slowly began to hurt.

Sighing Dipper, glanced at his STILL RINGING phone. 'Speak of the devil, it's Candy… Paz, come on, it's not that funny.' Dipper whined as Pacifica kicked at the ground and cried with happiness. Picking herself up she began to tease him, 'OH, IT SO IS. Whooo, almost lost my cool there, haven't laughed that hard in ages!' Lightly kissing him on the cheek, she glanced at the phone, 'Can't believe you've got reception'

Forgetting his past embarrassments he tried to look professional and held the still ringing phone up, 'Modified telephone, pick up reception anywhere, anytime… wish you had one to right'. Trying to source up a way to take revenge on her. 'Not with that ring tone' giggling, she went off to look around the cave walls, ' _Northwest's rarely lose_ '.

Flipping open the phone, Candy's voice spluttered through the speaker 'Sup Pines, you made it there yet? Bad time, good time, making out with Pacifica time?' Realising he was in for a full roasting today he sighed, 'Yeah, we've reached the cave. Got any information for me', desperately trying to change the subject.

The background noise of the office managers shouting at interns and beeps of phones ran through the lines in between speech. 'Not much, some but not extensive investigations. Two enquiries were made and not many results but all of them seem to be pointing to exactly the same area, some form of power source.'

Dipper rapidly began to sputter out a goodbye to end the conversation before she could interrogate him Candy style, 'Great thanks Candy see ya'. Candy sharply whispered at him as her boss marched pass, 'Hang on Pines, you owe me the names of some fugitives remember you still are one', taunting his already damaged reputation.

Dipper dismissed it quickly, 'Yeah yea, I'll text you them, besides you wouldn't harm me… would you?' beginning to get insanely curious as to if and when Candy would hold Grenda to her word. Hoping she may have gotten over the spilt chocolate pudding.

Candy offhandedly sighed into the air, 'I don't know Pines depends if you send me those names…' Dipper slowly began to freak out as he slowly remembered Candy knew how to kill a guy in several different ways. 'Candy, come on I've given you everything else!'

Candy smirked whilst sharpening her nails, 'Woah, kidding Pines Mabel would kill me and Grenda if she knew anything had happened to you. Speaking of Mabel, when are you coming for her graduation?' The expectant tone in her voice made Dipper uneasy. Trying to be as calm as possible without his voice cracking, 'I'll try and fit it in my schedule…'

Candy sighed in exasperation, he had given this excuse too many times, 'Dipper seriously, I know you can get back into the country easily, you have too many connections. Why are you avoiding her?'

'I'm not ok, I've just been… busy' Failing to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Candy, beginning to get frustrated turned her sharp tone on Dipper, 'Busy my ass, you've been looking for a case for two months now!', throwing her arms in the air, quickly shooting back down as she began to attract the attention of some of the agents in the office.

Looking depressively at the floor he started walking in the direction Pacifica headed in, 'You know she doesn't want to see me…', staring into the distance in deep thought.

Candy slammed her hand down on her desk, making the pone crackle. 'Not true! You think falling out once is going to make her hate you, she misses you! Calling every day to see if you've contacted me! This is her second masters Pines, Physics even! Your second favourite thing, you nerd! So get your ass back to America and support your sister!' Panting with passionate fury she sipped her coffee to quell her already stoked thoughts.

In an attempt to retort, 'I'll think about it, Hitman'

Spitting out his coffee she raised her voice into the microphone, 'PINES!'

Pacifica came marching over to him with and expression of pure glee on her face, 'Dipper I've found something…'

'Gotta go Candy' Closing the phone with a snap abruptly ending the oncoming rant that was heading his way with swift and deadly action, he would deal with that later.

They began to walk towards the centre of the cave and a glow slowly emanated from around the corner, 'So what did you find?', intrigued about what could have possibly got Pacifica so stoked.

'Only the most important historical discovery in the history of ever!'

They rounded a corner and she stood back in a mock showman stance. Before them stood a monumental rusted metal door that disappeared into the dark caves ceiling. Gasping in pure shock, he turned to Pacifica who had a smug smirk on her face, 'Jealous.'


	2. Just Another Day At The Office

'Somethings never change'

The telephone buzzed in tune with the never ending whirring noises from the office floor. Candy placed the phone back in answering machine, her thoughts settling on the conversation that had transpired. Dipper's voice had gotten deeper, then again 6 years had passed since he fled America with Pacifica to see the world. She had been jealous for a while, but it was only recently that she realised how sad Mabel had become ever since Dipper left, no warning or goodbye he just left

She'd have to talk with Grenda again, try and get the fugitive mark lifted, then again chocolate pudding meant a lot to the President. Smirking she adjusted her chair and opened her messages. More emails from Mabel again. Frowning she replied to all saying no, Dipper had not contacted her, maybe it was the wrong thing to do. She just didn't want to crush Mabel's of hope her jack ass brother coming home.

Her manager swaggered up to her with a concerned look on his face, 'Everything alright agent.' Ugh, this guy. He's been trying to go out with me since day one can't get them off your back.

'Yeh everything's fine, just a family matter, sir'

Nodding profusely as if he understood everything that transpired, 'I see, well if you need anything just ask agent', he strode back down the hall checking up on all the other female agents he came across. ' _Catch you later you perverted little…'_ 'Be cool, Candy, be cool. Just another day at the office'

The room intense heat seemed unbearable and yet somehow the magnificent door that lay before them seemed untouched by its ferocious caresses. Stone cold, to put it bluntly. A true paradox of nature, which Dipper would probably solve in the next few minutes. The nerd had already got out his chemistry set, sampling all he could of the door, dissolving fragments assessing them and running a multitude of experiments. My way was much better, just looking back in awe at the beauty of this door, great golden arches with specks of rust here and there. Giving a sense that whatever was behind this door was either important or wanted to be left alone.

Two torches set in cast iron hung either side of the door, illuminating the cave with an orange glow as if they were in the hall of the mountain king, 'Pacifica, look!' What looked to be green luminescent sludge had formed in the bottom of a test tube. Raising an eyebrow she sighed asking the question she always asked. 'What is it…?'

He looked like a child on Christmas Eve as he flew his hands into the air rapidly explaining how the electrons within the blah could somehow blah the blah and resist extreme blah temperatures. By the time he had finished Pacifica had already switched off. 'Paz… HEY! So do you get it or not….? You weren't listening were you.'

'Uh… uh… Science! Yeh, fun stuff I… No I wasn't listening', face palming Dipper went off to search grumpily around the large doors for any sign of latch.

'You know it's not because I don't appreciate your nerdness'. Trying to find a solution that would justify her nap. It suddenly clicked in her head as she slowly and sensually began to wrap her arms around Dipper's torso. Dipper continued to act grumpy, focusing on inspecting every little detail in the door. Pacifica lent up to his ear and whispered quietly, 'It's only because you have the sexiest voice I've ever heard'.

Silence. Dipper's body suddenly went stiff, then he looked Pacifica straight in the eye, and there must have been a telepathic connection because at exactly the same time they burst out laughing. Holding each other in tangled embrace, both their legs tripped over each other and they collapsed on the floor.

Still in hysterics they managed to stand themselves up, 'So how do we open this door anyway'. Dipper glanced back up at the unmoved door, 'I have… an idea. The engravings on it all seem to leading to different areas'. 6 circular dents with text around them sat at equally on the door. 'There all in different languages, you see there. Ancient Greek, Latin and so on…'

Focusing her eyes intently on the symbols, all of which only a few could she understand, 'So what do they all mean'. Dipper looked intently at the door for a moment, 'I sleep no more, I rage no war, Death is only necessary, I am no beast, This cave is peace, For whatever lies within'.

'Poetic', a deep rumbling was heard as all 6 dents began to glow a bright with blinding white, wind whipped past their faces as if some great storm had been brewing within for thousands of years. The torches flickered, the hinges creaked as both great golden barriers swung open in unison.

A glow came forth from within and suddenly there was silence.


End file.
